


Cracked Glass Heart- Don Krieg/Gin

by DefendTheUndefended



Series: Cracked Glass Heart [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cracked Glass Heart Series, F/F, F/M, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Recovery, Sensitive themes, i don’t like Don Krieg, i don’t like tags, not sure my full plan, so I might not have, tagged everything, this will have a happy ending, victim Gin and child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: I’ll write a better summary later. Omegaverse au. Part of my cracked Glass Heart series. Omega!Gin Alpha!Don Krieg. Sensitive themes. Past mpreg.





	Cracked Glass Heart- Don Krieg/Gin

Don Krieg/Gin (1)

(Bleeding Love)

This pairing will be only a few chapters long… and warning for sensitive themes… 

——(xXx)——

Gin grimaced as he was thrown out of the Baratie’s doors. 

His stomach rebelled and echoed with pain, he curled around himself slightly in response. He really didn’t know how long it had been since he had eaten. 

He remembers after the Don Krieg pirates had escaped back to the calmer Blue seas, before he had to act as a decoy to let the crew escape from the marines, that they had already been extremely low on food on the ship. An outbreak of rats taking out over half their food supply. 

He doesn’t even remember the last thing he ate.. 

The pounding of small feet running towards him has him remembering why and he can’t find himself to care that he was so hungry at the moment. Yea it hurt.. but the alternative would probably have hurt a lot more. 

A small shout and a small body fell next against his side and he opened his eyes. “Papi!!”

His little girl. His precious baby. At least she was okay. At least she wouldn’t be starving so much. It had been worth the pain to give whatever food he could scrape up to her. 

Sure her cheeks of golden skin had started to sink in, but it was better than it would have been. 

Her raven hair, was being played with by the wind as she shook him with her tiny hands, her cobalt eyes filling with tears. 

He forced a smile and forced himself to lay on his side, at least till he could get up himself, and reached up a hand to wipe her tears away. She immediately grabbed his hand and pushed it against her cheek, whimpering. “Está bien baby doll. No llores.” He tried to soothe her but it only seemed to make her more upset. (It’s okay baby doll. Don’t cry.)

He sighed as she decided to curl up against his chest, refusing to budge from his arms. 

He kissed her head as he thought back to how his little girl had ended up in such a bad situation alongside him. 

It had all happened so fast when he was ordered to act as a decoy. He hadn’t even noticed her sneaking onto the boat he had used... and then he was caught and couldn’t stop the marines when they placed his baby in shackles in the cell next to him, no matter how much he fought against them.

It had been annoying when the marines that were alphas had increased there scents so as to suppress him. He was an omega, it was instinct. Especially when he had been conditioned to it for the past several years, by Don Krieg. 

When they had docked at the Baratie and most of the marines left to enjoy themselves he had finally had his chance. 

He broke free and was going to take their boat and flee... but his baby girl had whimpered as her stomach growled. He had looked out the window he had been standing by and his vision had been covered by the restaurant’s sign... ignoring the pit of his own hunger he had made up his mind. He’d get them some food first before he left with the marine boat. 

He hadn’t wanted to take his baby into the restaurant itself because of the possibility of several marines being in there and trying to start a fight... he didn’t want her to be caught in the middle so he hid her. Told her to stay put until he came back, and approached. 

He had every intention of stuffing whatever food bring to him in a napkin or his jacket pockets and walking straight out.. but he didn’t even get close to that point and instead was thrown out by that weird looking waiter. 

His baby shifted and he looked down to her, seeing her making herself more comfortable, grabbing onto his shirt. He curled his arms around her back and held her close. He wasn’t sure how much longer either of them could last.. 

It terrified him... 

It especially terrified him that his baby might not even reach 4 years of age. 

Despite what his reputation said his entire world wasn’t just Don Krieg. It was this little, just turned 3 year old girl in his arms that consisted of his entire world. 

He had joined the Don Krieg pirates just about 5 years ago. He had admired his captain for his strength back then, and devoted his loyalty to him. Doing each order he was called to. 

As an omega he was vaguely interested in Don Krieg, and as time passed he found himself falling in love. 

That first year on the ship had been great. And then when the alpha captain had taken notice of him, made him a commander, and had even taken him into his bed.. told him he loved him.. Gin had been happy. It had seemed like everything had been going right. Even letting Krieg put a bond on him. 

But then Krieg started showing just how cruel he was. He started ordering Gin to do crueler and crueler jobs, and Gin had to carry them out. He started calling Gin into bed and not stopping when Gin refused, taking his anger out on him physically, and acting uncaring towards him when Krieg had said he loved him before. Yet Gin couldn’t bring himself to stop loving him, because he knew, and dreaded, that Krieg was his soulmate. 

Eventually Elena, his precious baby, had been a result of one of those unwilling beddings. 

Things had just gotten worse. 

Krieg hadn’t forced him to go out and fight while he was pregnant, though he did chain him to the bed in the captain’s quarters. The beatings reduced to mere slaps, that’d make his lip bleed, and Kraig left him alone for the most part. Like literally abandoned him in that room. 

Elena had been born on that same bed, not long after Kraig had decided to come in and bite his shoulder as a mate bond, without the stimulation. The more painful, and less of a haste, way as Krieg had called it. 

Gin had been holding Elena, a newborn Elena at the time, and had screamed, at the pain Krieg’s bite caused. Making his baby cry for the first time, scared of her own parents. 

He had been terrified during the birth, afraid that something would go wrong with Elena, and him not knowing or being able to do anything, since he had been alone. 

Two crew members had heard him yelp in pain and had come to investigate. They had been surprisingly adept. They ignored the chains and went immediately to try and help him. 

They eased him through the birth, coached him even.

Krieg had shot them 33 minutes after Elena was born... Gin hadn’t even got their names. 

After her birth things got worse. 

Krieg was annoyed by his own child. Annoyed that she was little and ‘weak’. She was only two when Krieg raised his hand to her. Gin had thrown himself in front of her when he saw, desperate to protect her. 

Krieg didn’t like that, viewed it as an act of rebellion, and would give him a beating then and there, but at least his attention had been taken away from Elena. 

Gin had many nights where he was unable to move, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

Sadly his baby always saw it all. She had shed more tears in her few years than most adults in their entire lifetime. 

Many times Elena accidentally hid somewhere, when the yelling started, that gave her a view of everything. 

Elena may have been so little and still so naive to the world, but she somehow knew it wasn’t right or normal that Gin was constantly beaten. She was always so scared. 

When Elena started to speak, she had spoke in Spanish, Gin’s mother tongue. Which he had always murmured to her because it was something soothing to him. It reminded his mind of home. Of happier times. 

So those nights when Gin could do nothing but wrap his arms around her as he leaned against something, he spoke to her in his mother tongue, sung to her, told her stories. Anything to distract her from the blood on her “papi”, to try and calm her own tears. 

When Don overheard her speak, he had become enraged. Because Elena had chosen the most soothing words, the words that never scared her, to speak in. 

That night after Don had found out, was the worst. 

The first time Gin lost the fight he always waged with himself to stay conscious. Terrified that if he went unconscious Don would go after Elena. 

He had been knocked out for the entire next day, and woke up to Elena crying, and her arm bent at an awkward angle. 

He had started hiding Elena permanently after that. Making sure she was always out of sight of Don. He didn’t lock her up or anything but he made sure no one found her. Moving her around on the ship constantly. 

It was worth the constant beatings that Don gave him when he couldn’t find her. 

He had always entertained the thought of leaving, started planning how when he found out he was going to have Elena. 

But every time he tried, Don sometimes always stopped him. The punishment was always worse than the last. 

He had even tried one of those escape attempts after they came back from the Grand Line, hopeful because everyone was so worn out and traumatized. 

Don had caught him and Elena, threw them both into a locked room, and proceeded to lay into Gin in every way possible, taking him unwillingly, beating him.. all Gin could do, because fighting back or telling him no always made it worse, was whisper to Elena to close her eyes. 

He earned a smack for that, since Don couldn’t understand his words, but it was alright because he saw Elena raise her hands and fist them tightly over her eyes as she cried. Gin had thought it was okay that way, at lest she wouldn’t have to see her “papi” be violated,... even if she did have to hear it.

Not long later he acted as a decoy and escaped. He really had no intention of going back to Don Krieg. 

Elena fisted her tiny hands in his shirt and he felt wetness spread out. She tightened his arms around her and slowly started to push himself up using his head and shoulders for balance. 

He breathed out roughly as he sat back against the wall, the air rushing out of his lungs. He leaned his head against the wall and tried to catch his breath as he stared upwards watching the clouds pass, trying to ignore the echoes of pain from Don’s last punishment. 

Elena curled up against his chest, practically trying to merge with his jacket. 

He heard a voice and looked to the side to find the source on the galaxy above. “Hey!” It was that straw hat wearing chore boy from inside. He was leaning on the railing and staring down at Gin. 

Gin blinked quickly and shifted himself slightly so Elena was hidden.. he didn’t need the boy running to tattle to the cooks so that they’d try to take her from him. 

The boy spoke again, not noticing Elena. “You look hungry.” ‘No shit’

Gin glared ahead and growled his words out in a low, weaker voice. “Go away”

The boy hummed and ignored him, and Gin felt his eye twitch a little. 

A second later his attention was drawn to footsteps beside him and his head snapped over, his arms subconsciously tightening around Elena. 

It was the blonde waiter. He had a plate of food in his hand and had frozen in place, his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. He stared for a moment before blinking and walking forward. 

Gin watched him warily, and on guard, raising his leg as a shield between the cook and Elena, for all the good it’d do her if the cook decided to attack. 

The cook had his eyes closed as he placed the food down and sat down leaning against the railing across from him. He sighed out some smoke before flicking the cigarette behind him into the ocean. “You know if you had brought her in, Patty probably wouldn’t have been so forceful.”

A snarl automatically worked its way on Gin’s face, without much thought. “I wasn’t going to use her like that.” He knew he was kinda acting like an overprotective cornered animal but he didn’t care when it came to Elena. 

The cook held up his hands, opening his eyes and meeting Gin’s own. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He sighed out in resignation as Gin’s snarl faded, still holding a look of anger, he gestured to the plate of food. “You’re starving and the kid’s probably not much better. Eat.” 

Gin stared at him for a second, before glancing at the food, his nostrils flared against his will, at the smell of food, and Gin used the overturning to see if he smelt any poisons. 

When nothing but food scent hit his nose he shifted slightly glancing down at Elena. “Bebé, hay comida. Necesitas comer” (Baby there’s food. You need to eat)

He saw the cook raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, but he thankfully didn’t comment. “Papi, ¿puedo realmente? Mono no lo tomará?” (Daddy, can I really? Monkey won’t take it?)

Gin’s eyes seemed to darkened a little at the reminder of Don constantly taking her food when he saw her eating, and her nickname for him, really it was a little fitting, calling Don Krieg a monkey, and he shook his head. 

Her face seemed to light up and she smiled before her shyness took over and she slowly peaked her head around at the cook. The cook saw her hesitance and smiled slightly sympathetic. Gin watched her as she refused to move, and was about to get the food himself to give to her when the cook spoke. “Can she understand English?”

Gin blinked and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed, before nodding hesitantly and offering up the barest minimum of information. “Yes, she doesn’t speak it.” 

The cook smiled, and got onto his knees, Gin watched, his eyes slightly widening as the cook bowed with a wide flourish, to his little girl, who watched with even wider eyes. “Well, princess! It is marvelous that you have graced us with your fine presence this lovely day. Won’t you do me the honors of tasting the food I’ve preparing for your arrival?”

The cook held out the food to her, that Gin wasn’t sure when he had picked up, and presented it in one hand as he held the other behind him, like a royal servant. Treating Elena like she was a royal. 

Gin was speechless at the blonde’s actions. He was so kind. The cook continued to hold the food out as Elena let out a startled giggle and slowly but hesitantly reached out to take hold of the spoon. 

Elena’s eyes kept flicking between the food and the cook’s smiling and unchanged face, but a growl from her stomach had her giving in and she shoved a little bit into her mouth. She paused for a moment before snatching the plate and eating pretty quickly.

The cook smiled wide and leaned against the wall beside Gin, who relaxed against it watching his daughter eat. A small smirk twitched at the edge of his lips and he found himself talking before he could stop himself. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

The cook just smiled and stood. Saying a quick word promising his return and darting back inside. Though Gin barely noticed, too happy that Elena was eating. 

He only noticed when the cook plopped down next to him again, and a plate of the same food was shoved into his face. He followed the arm that held it to the cook’s face and blinked at the other’s firm expression. “You should eat too.”

Gin looked down at the food and found himself swallowing past his dry throat. Elena popped her head up and looked between her Papi’s face and the cook’s before speaking. “¡Sí! ¡Come Papi! Entonces Papi ya no hará daño aquí.” (Yea! Eat Papi! Then Papi won’t hurt here anymore.) She touched Gin’s stomach as she spoke and smiled before eating, not caring about the eyes staring at her. 

Gin swallowed and took the plate. Startling the cook into looking back at him, and muttered out a thank you as he started to eat. 

...It was the best food he had ever tasted.


End file.
